Sangue na neve
by Melissa Mcferson
Summary: Conhecia o ódio melhor do que qualquer outra coisa, mas mesmo assim odiavao mais do que julgara ser possível, e odiavao principalmente porque em todos aqueles anos ela nunca conseguira deixar de amálo. CAP 4
1. Default Chapter

SANGUE NA NEVE

**O esconderijo**

Bellatrix estava sentada à janela de seu esconderijo. Não sabia exatamente onde estava, fora seu mestre que a levara ali, mas era um lugar bastante silencioso... e frio. Nevava lá fora e era esse o motivo de Bellatrix estar ali. Havia um corte em sua mão, do qual o sangue escorria devagar e aos poucos e ela gostava de observar seu sangue pingar na neve e diluir-se. Sangue. Era isso que definia tudo.

Esse líquido, que circula em cada órgão, cada veia, cada nervo, cada célula, cada átomo, que era capaz de dar a vida ou de tira-la... Como seria possível que ele não definisse cada mínima parte de uma pessoa, que a definisse por completo, se essa pessoa sequer existiria sem seu sangue, suas origens? E como seria possível que alguém renegasse o próprio sangue?

No entanto, ele o havia feito. Havia recusado toda a decência, toda a moral, as crenças e os princípios de sua família e passara para o lado de trouxas, mestiços, sangue-ruins e outros traidores como ele. E Bellatrix odiava-o por isso, odiava-o por ser tão estúpido e não perceber de que lado deveria estar, por ter fugido ao chamado do seu sangue. Ele estava morto agora, ela o matara, e mesmo isso não aplacara seu ódio. Ela queria mais do que mata-lo, queria destruí-lo. Conhecia o ódio melhor do que qualquer outra coisa, mas mesmo assim odiava-o mais do que julgara ser possível, e odiava-o principalmente porque em todos aqueles anos ela nunca conseguira deixar de amá-lo.

Azkaban não conseguira arrancar dela sequer uma lembrança do que já vivera com Sirius porque nenhuma dessas lembranças era completamente feliz. Os dementadores haviam conseguido embaça-las, é verdade, extrair a alegria que existia nelas, mas não apaga-las, nem por um segundo, porque, antes de tudo, aqueles momentos eram cheios de vergonha e até mesmo uma espécie de culpa pelo que estava fazendo. Culpa, talvez, mas ela nunca teria desejado voltar atrás.

Ela era apenas uma criança quando acontecera, não cansava de se repetir isso, mas ele era ainda mais criança. E, não importa que idade tivesse, as suas experiências marcaram-nos pelo resto da vida, moldaram seu caráter e seus sentimentos um pelo outro. Não sentimentos bons, em geral.

Tudo havia começado de maneira bem comum... da mesma maneira que começa naqueles romances idiotas publicados no Profeta Diário. Bellatrix estava sentada em seu quarto, reclamando em voz alta para Narcisa sobre ter de passar todo o verão aturando seus primos, e Sirius entrara no quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mãe gritava por Narcisa do andar de baixo e a garota saía para atender a mãe. Sirius caminhara até ficar frente a frente com Bellatrix e sorrira, daquele seu jeito petulante de sempre.

"Não se preocupe, priminha, você sequer vai perceber que eu estou aqui."

"Disso eu duvido muito."

"Olha, apenas... Fique fora do meu caminho e eu não te incomodarei. A não ser, é claro, que você me peça."

"Essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi. E porque eu pediria para você me incomodar, Sirius?"

"Bem... eu estava pensando em alguma coisa desse tipo."

E então, ele a puxou por um dos braços para muito perto de si e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Bellatrix ficou surpresa, mas não resistiu e, na verdade, quando Sirius abandonou aquele delicado toque de lábios para intensificar o beijo, colocando sua língua devagar dentro da boca de Bellatrix, ela correspondeu à altura e ainda protestou quando, depois de alguns minutos, ele fez menção de afastar-se, prolongando o beijo por mais algum tempo.

Foi o seu primeiro beijo, se é que isso importava, mas não o de Sirius, todos em Hogwarts conheciam bem a fama do jovem Black. Ela já tinha 16 anos, quase um a mais do que seu primo, mas isso não demorara tanto pra acontecer porque ela estivesse se guardando para seu príncipe encantado, isso era babaquice emocional. A verdade é que ela simplesmente nunca havia achado alguém bom o bastante para interessa-la. Todos, absolutamente todos, os garotos que ela conhecera na vida, eram desmiolados ou impuros demais para chegar a sua altura. Exceto Sirius. Sirius seria perfeitamente interessante, se não fosse seu primo, e se não tivesse essa estranha preferência por companhias ruins. Se não fosse isso, ela sequer se importaria com o fato de ser mais velha do que ele.

Depois que eles se separaram, Sirius apenas sorriu, olhando para Bellatrix, que estava sem fôlego e com o rosto afogueado, e disse:

"Lembre-se, Bellatrix, a não ser que você queira... "- E saiu do quarto.

N/A: Nenhum dos personagens dessa história são meus, todos eles pertencem a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. "HARRY POTTER, nomes, personagens e indícios correlatos estão protegidos pela marca registrada Warner Bros., J.K.Rowling."


	2. Sobre beijos e noites mal dormidas

**Sobre beijos e noites mal dormidas**

O resto do dia foi estranho e confuso. Bellatrix experimentava uma mistura incrível de sensações à qual não estava acostumada. Em primeiro lugar, teve raiva do que aconteceu e vontade de ir atrás do primo e gritar, gritar alto para todos na casa ouvirem, pregações contra ele e o que havia feito. Depois, medo de que seus pais descobrissem o que eles haviam feito. E também, uma consciência de que ela i _gostara_ /i daquilo e que, na verdade, Sirius não era nada desprezível.

Ela deitou-se cedo, inquieta, mas não dormiu. Narcisa, ao perceber que a irmã estava acordada, chamou-a.

O que foi, Cisa?

Eu só queria te dizer, Bella, que... Bem, eu vi você e Sirius hoje de tarde.

Aquela parte dela que tivera medo de que todos descobrissem gritou silenciosamente, mas ela conseguiu controlar o tom de voz.

você... Você viu?

Sim, mas não se preocupe... Eu nunca contaria nada disso a ninguém. Na verdade, acho que não há nenhum mal em você se divertir um pouco, mas tome cuidado! Assim como fui eu, poderia ter sido mamãe ou papai ou Regulus... E eles não entenderiam. E tome cuidado também para não se envolver demais, se é que já não se envolveu, lembre-se de que isso nossa família nunca permitiria.

Então, a garota virou-se de lado e dormiu, deixando Bellatrix pensando sobre suas palavras. "Não se envolva demais, Bellatrix, se é que já não se envolveu". Não achava que havia se envolvido. Fora apenas um beijo roubado, nada mais. No entanto, havia uma vozinha insistente dentro da cabeça dela dizendo que não importava se o beijo era roubado, ela gostaria que acontecesse de novo. E, ademais, ela na verdade não sabia se estava apaixonada por Sirius.

Ela passou horas deitada, sem poder dormir com esse debate interno, até que se cansou de tudo aquilo e decidiu fazer a única coisa que poderia fazer para tirar a dúvida. Levantou-se, colocou o seu robe e caminhou até o quarto em que seu primo estava dormindo, afastado de todos os outros, de modo que ninguém além de Sirius ouviu suas batidas que praticamente colocaram a porta abaixo.

Um confuso e sonolento Sirius apareceu à porta instantes depois, esfregando os olhos.

Be - Bellatrix... O que foi?

Cale a boca, Sirius, eu preciso tirar uma dúvida – disse ela entrando no quarto.

Então, ela agarrou-o pela gola do pijama e puxou-o para si, beijando-o desesperada e um tanto desajeitadamente. Sirius, a princípio sem reação, tomou o controle da situação ao perceber o nervosismo da prima. Ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura e fez o que Bellatrix não encontrava coragem para fazer: deslizou sua língua para a boca dela.

O coração de Bella disparou ao sentir aquele contato, que parecia ainda melhor que o anterior. Ela se perguntou como Sirius conseguia fazer aquilo, como conseguia envolve-la completamente com aquele beijo, aquele toque de lábios, de línguas, de corpos... Ele, sem interromper o beijo, levou-a em direção à cama, fazendo com que ela se sentasse e, depois se sentou ao lado dela. Ela deixou que ele a deitasse, mas não permitiria que ele fosse mais longe do que isso, e nem ele ousaria tentar, ela era sempre tão explosiva!

Depois, ele a abraçou e ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito sem dizer nada. Mas Sirius, como sempre, tinha algo a dizer.

Aquele foi seu primeiro beijo, Bellatrix. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, mas mesmo assim ela confirmou com a cabeça – Eu nunca teria percebido se você não tivesse voltado aqui.

Ora, Sirius, e pra quê isso importa?

Não importa, Bella, apenas significa que ninguém, ninguém antes de mim, tocou nesses seus lábios.

E ele beijou-a novamente. Os dois ficaram ainda assim durante muito tempo até que Bellatrix decidiu que já era hora de voltar a seu quarto. E dessa vez ela conseguiu dormir tranqüila, pois o que acabara de acontecer fizera-a perceber que poderia facilmente segui o conselho da irmã "se divertir sem se envolver..."

Sirius era extremamente arrogante, irritante, petulante, convencido e orgulhoso, assim como sua prima, mas também era inteligente, o único garoto com cérebro que Bellatrix conhecia, um tanto imprevisível, o que era realmente intrigante, misterioso e bonito – tudo exatamente igual a Bellatrix. Eles não negavam ter o mesmo sangue, exceto pela fraqueza de Sirius por seres inferiores e a de Bellatrix por superiores. Mas isso não era necessariamente bom... não dizem que os opostos se atraem?

De qualquer jeito, Sirius poderia ser no mínimo _divertido,_ não em tempo integral, é claro, mas de vez em quando... Ele mesmo havia dito que não faria nada a não ser que ela o procurasse. Mas as coisas não iriam ficar emocionalmente profundas... Sirius poderia continuar com seus amiguinhos idiotas e sangue-ruins, e Bellatrix também não mudaria por sua causa, nem acharia que ele era menos irritante. As coisas continuariam exatamente iguais.

N/A: Nenhum dos personagens dessa história são meus, todos eles pertencem a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. "HARRY POTTER, nomes, personagens e indícios correlatos estão protegidos pela marca registrada Warner Bros., J.K.Rowling."


	3. A festa de aniversário

**A festa de aniversário**

Nos dias seguintes, nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto, mas Sirius sempre lhe sorria convencido disfarçadamente durante as refeições, gesto ao qual ela não demonstrava reação. Ele cumpriu a promessa de não procura-la e tampouco ela foi atrás dele, mais para provar de que não precisava dele do que qualquer outra coisa.

Logo, haviam-se passado duas semanas e chegara a noite de aniversário da Sra. Eladora Black, mãe de Bellatrix, Narcisa e Andrômeda, que também viria, apesar de já não visitar a família havia muito tempo. Andrômeda, após terminar a escola, havia comprado um apartamento próximo ao Beco Diagonal e raramente a família Black recebia notícias suas, exceto Sirius, de quem parecia gostar. Mas ninguém tampouco parecia se importar com sua ausência da convivência familiar.

Bellatrix estava em seu quarto, se arrumando, já quase pronta para descer, quando Sirius entrou.

Ora, ora, vejam se a minha prima não está bonita...

Você tem o costume de invadir o quarto de garotas quando elas não estão olhando, Black?

Ora, é claro que não, Bella, mas você não é como as outras garotas.

Sorte a minha, não? – retrucou ela com ironia,mas na verdade gostando, e Sirius respondeu com outro daqueles sorrisos idiotas.

Bem... vamos descer, então? A festa já deve ter começado.

Está bem. – ela ignorou o braço que ele oferecia e simplesmente andou ao lado dele. - Aquele seu amiguinho Potter vai aparecer por aqui?

Provavelmente. Você sabe que os Potter, assim como todos os outros convidados, são "respeitáveis membros puros-sangue da comunidade bruxa". – disse Sirius numa impressionante imitação da voz da senhora Black.

Isso não os torna menos inferiores.

Está bem, Bellatrix, não vou discutir isso com você, apenas... Não se meta com James e eu o manterei bem longe de você, ok? Assim toda a nossa inferioridade não vai contaminar o seu sangue precioso. – disse ele secamente.

Então o garoto afastou-se da prima irritado e visivelmente alterado, descendo as escadas aos tropeços.

A festa correu normalmente, apesar do estranho desaparecimento de Sirius e James durante toda a noite. Se conhecia bem o seu primo, Bellatrix achava que os dois estavam aprontando alguma coisa. Ela estava um pouco preocupada com o fato de Sirius estar bravo com ela e um tanto arrependida por ter ofendido seu amigo, mas tentava não pensar nisso e fingir que tinha algum interesse nos casos sórdidos de amores de verão que sua "amiga" Jane de Hogwarts lhe contava.

A festa consistiu em um monte de bruxos chatos falando de assuntos chatos com uma música chata de fundo. Andrômeda foi a última convidada a chegar. Deveria fazer pelo menos uns 6 meses que Bellatrix não a via e notou como a irmã estava diferente. Ela sempre mantivera os cabelos ondulados compridos até a cintura, num tom de castanho bem escuro, quase preto, mas essa noite eles estavam curtos e lisos, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito misterioso e seu porte parecia mais altivo. Não era a maquiagem, ou o vestido, mas algo mais íntimo... Andrômeda parecia agora uma mulher completa, apesar de ser só alguns anos mais velha que Bellatrix e Narcisa– e estava bonita também. Havia nela uma espécie de determinação conformada que lhe conferia uma aparência terrível e linda.

Quando ela entrou na sala, Sirius e James vieram com ela. O primeiro com uma expressão um tanto assustada e o segundo com outra perdida. Os três jovens entrando juntos formavam uma comitiva tão estranha que por onde passavam todos paravam para olha-las. Andrômeda, nervosa mas decidida, caminhou diretamente até seus pais, sem parar para cumprimentar ninguém, sem nem mesmo parecer notar ninguém por quem passava.

Bellatrix teve então a certeza de que algo grande estava para acontecer. Nunca vira sua família se comportar daquele jeito. Aproximou-se então da cena o mais rápido que pôde, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo suficiente para ouvir o que Andrômeda havia dito a sua mãe, e lamentou por isso. Lamentou porque o que quer que sua irmã tivesse dito havia sido bom o suficiente para causar grande comoção entre todos os que haviam ouvido, fazer sua mãe desmaiar, e seu pai começar a gritar para que Andrômeda fosse embora e não voltasse mais, que ela não era sua filha e tantas outras coisas incompreensíveis.

Nesse exato instante, dezenas de luzes multicoloridas invadiram a sala acompanhadas por sons de sirenes. E foi assim que Bellatrix soube o motivo de Sirius e James terem desaparecido a noite inteira. A dupla provavelmente sabia da confusão e se encontrara um meio de fazer os convidados irem embora, ou pelo menos aqueles que não haviam ouvido a notícia de Andrômeda, dando mais privacidade à família. Seu plano funcionou.

O Sr. Black continuava a gritar para Andrômeda, que parecia mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa que Bellatrix já havia visto, e simplesmente permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, com uma expressão inalterada e decidida, quase como se não pudesse ouvir os gritos do pai. Mas, mesmo quando não estava berrando, o sr. Black conseguia fazer sua voz se destacar facilmente das demais e por isso não foi difícil descobrir o que havia causado essa reação.

"VOCÊ SÓ PODE TER ENLOUQUECIDO, MENINA INSOLENTE, TALVEZ NÓS DEVÊSSEMOS MANDAR VOCÊ PARA O SAINT MUNGUS OU DIRETO PARA AZKABAN. GRÁVIDA? VOCÊ É SOLTEIRA E NÃO TEM AINDA 18 ANOS. O QUE FOI QUE EU E A SUA MÃE LHE FIZEMOS DE TÃO RUIM PARA VOCÊ NOS FAZER ISSO, HEIN? PORQUE É QUE VOCÊ INISTE EM MANCHAR O NOSSO NOME E A NOSSA HONRA? MAS JURO QUE NÃO VOU PERMITIR ESSA INSENSATEZ, ESSA LOUCURA. VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR, OUVIU BEM, MENINA? VAI SE CASAR COM O CANALHA QUE FEZ ISSO A VOCÊ, ISSO EU JURO PELO SANGUE BLACK."

"Papai... Quanto a isso, não se preocupe pois eu realmente pretendo me casar com o pai do meu filho."

"AH, PELO MENOS ISSO... PELO MENOS UM POUCO DE JUÍZO NESSA MENTE ESTÚPIDA! AGORA ME DIGA QUEM FOI. QUEM FOI O BASTARDO QUE ENGRAVIDOU VOCÊ, ANDRÔMEDA!"

"Ted Tonks".

Um silêncio quase palpável se fez depois dessas duas palavras: Ted Tonks. Narcisa foi a única que conseguiu quebra-lo.

"Ted Tonks? TED TONKS? Aquele projeto de gente nascido trouxa de quem você não desgrudava no colégio?"

Após quebrado o silêncio, o sr. Black voltou a falar. Dessa vez, não estava berrando, sua voz estava em tom normal, mas de alguma maneira ele conseguia soar ainda mais assustador do que quando estava gritando.

"Aberração! É isso que você carrega dentro de você: uma aberração! Como você pôde? Manchar o sangue ancestral da sua família com um trouxa? Agora você ultrapassou todos os limites. Você não vai ter esta criança, ouviu bem? Eu não vou permitir. Eu vou garantir pessoalmente que você não dê à luz essa aberração e depois disso você vai voltar para esta casa e não sairá daqui até que sua mãe e eu tenhamos encontrado um bom casamento pra você."

Por uma fração de segundo, pareceu que Andrômeda iria desabar , cair no choro e obedecer seu pai. Mas ela conseguiu controlar sua expressão novamente e dizer:

"Não, não vou."

"COMO É!"

"Não vou, papai. Já tomei minha decisão. Eu vou me casar com Ted, ter esse filho, e nós três vamos ser muito felizes juntos, e o senhor não vai poder fazer nada para impedir isso. Eu vou garantir que o senhor não interfira. E eu estou disposta a pagar qualquer preço por isso."

E então virou-se e foi embora, deixando seu pai boquiaberto e sua mãe ainda inconsciente, sendo socorrida pelo mordomo.

N/A: Eu tinha parado de escrever a fic pq achei q seria inútil já q ng lia... Mas como eu recbi uma review dia 03/10 da Clara dos Anjos surgiu uma pontinha de esperança e eu decidi continuar, já que já tinha mais um pouquinho escrito... Bom, estou quase acabando o próximo capítulo e assim que possível eu o coloco aqui. Beijos!


	4. Eu nunca quebro promessas

"**Eu nunca quebro promessas"**

Muito mais tarde naquela noite, Bellatrix estava sentada no escuro, em um corredor meio abandonado da mansão, onde sabia que ninguém a incomodaria. Ela pensava na irmã. Por Deus, ela realmente deveria estar louca. Engravidar solteira e ainda por cima de um bruxo nascido trouxa? Era no mínimo idiotice... E então ela se lembrava de que estava tendo uma espécie de..._caso_ com o seu próprio primo. O que seu pai diria disso?

"Bem... Sirius é puro-sangue." Isso era fato. E sua família tampouco tinha repulsa por casamentos consangüíneos. ("Agora é você quem está perdendo o juízo, Bellatrix, casamento?") E na verdade a família de Sirius poderia até gostar da idéia, principalmente se Bellatrix conseguisse traze-lo à razão. Seus pais, entretanto, não gostariam NADA da idéia. Eles eram muito exigentes nesse aspecto e nunca tolerariam ver sua filha envolvida com um amante de trouxas, a não ser que Sirius mudasse muito.

Voltava então a pensar em Andrômeda e na sua coragem. Ela havia desafiado a todos, para seguir seu coração. Bellatrix achava que, apesar de ser feito pelos motivos errados, a coragem da irmã era no mínimo admirável. E invejável também, é raro encontrar alguém com tanta persistência em fazer aquilo que deseja e desafiar as pessoas que mais lhe impõem medo. "Não acho que eu conseguiria fazer algo assim, nem mesmo por Sirius..."

"Nem mesmo por Sirius"! O que estava acontecendo? Porque estava falando como uma tola apaixonada? Não conseguia parar de pensar no primo... Não estava apaixonada por ele, de jeito nenhum, apenas um pouco abalada pela briga que tiveram com ela e os acontecimentos daquela noite. Se lembrou das suas palavras "A não ser que você peça, Bella..." e achou que agora não conseguiria nada nem mesmo se pedisse. Mas achou melhor para de pensar em tolices e dar uma volta pelo jardim para espairecer.

O jardim de sua casa era imenso, frio e sombrio, especialmente à noite, quando só havia a luz da lua pra ilumina-lo. Mas, devido á festa, a Sra. Black havia providenciado para que houvesse archotes espalhados por todo o jardim e assim era possível enxergar o caminho. Bellatrix, depois de algumas voltas, achou aquele passeio totalmente inútil e tedioso e, resignada, se sentou na grama macia embaixo de uma árvore para pensar melhor na irmã e no primo.

No jardim, se ouvia barulhos de grilos e corujas, mas ela estava distraída demais para prestar atenção e, por isso, também não ouviu quando alguém se aproximou rapidamente e se sentou ao seu lado. Quando Sirius falou, ela ainda não havia percebido sua presença e se sobressaltou.

"Você não devia estar aqui, sabe... pode ser perigoso."

"Por que? Algum maníaco está vivendo no subsolo do meu próprio jardim?"

"Bem.. não... Mas o seu primo amante de trouxas poderia te atacar.'

"Não acho que você faria isso"

"Nunca se sabe..."

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes e ela até mesmo esboçou um sorriso, mas desmanchou-o rapidamente.

"Mas o que traz você aqui a essa hora? Já é realmente tarde, sabe... não vai demorar pra amanhecer."

"Hum... digamos que eu estou tendo problemas de insônia. O que traz _você_ aqui?"

"Hum... digamos que seus pais ficariam ainda mais furiosos se descobrissem o responsável pelos fogos de hoje a noite."

Ela deu uma risadinha irônica.

"Eu tinha certeza!"

"Bem... você sempre foi uma garota inteligente."

"Por que você fez isso afinal?"

"Não é óbvio? Eu fiz por _ela_."

Havia açgo na maneira com que Sirius havia dito a ultima palavra que por algum motivo irritara Bellatrix profundamente. Suas feições, que estavam relaxadas, ficaram tensas e irritadas e ela desviou os olhos do primo.

"É... vocês dois sempre se deram muito bem, não é?"

"É, Bellatrix, MUITO bem. E qual o problema, você está com ciúmes?"

"Ciúmes? De você? Por favor..."

"Ah, priminha, não vamos nem discutir a questão de que você está tão obviamente apaixonada por mim... Ao invés disso eu vou apenas dizer que é tolice da sua parte ter ciúmes da Andrômeda. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim,"

"Eu sou como uma irmã pra você também?"

"Não... você é mais como uma inimiga."

"Inimiga?"

"Inimiga. Você acredita no oposto de tudo que eu acredito, você me maltrata, me magoa e nem mesmo se importa com isso."

"Hum... Sirius... eu não... Ah, olha, eu apenas sinto muito pelo que eu disse hoje antes da festa, ok? Eu não queria ofender você e nem mesmo acredito naquilo, as palavras apenas saíram da minha boca."

O garoto voltou-se para ela, que o encarava firmemente, boquiaberto. Por alguns momentos pareceu incapaz de reagir, depois sorriu e levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela. A pele da mão dele estava quente e, no rosto gelado de Bellatrix, causou muito conforto. Dizem que muitas pessoas não mostram seus sentimentos porque não sabem como, porque estão confusas... Não Bellatrix. Ela não mostrava seus sentimentos porque não os tinha e nem queria ter. O máximo que conseguia atingir era pensamentos, mas nunca sentimentos, as coisas do mundo, mais tristes ou mais felizes, simplesmente não faziam diferença para ela. Mas quando sentiu a mão quente de Sirius tocar sua pele gelada pela primeira vez na vida teve vontade de chorar.

"Eu nunca poderia esperar... Bella... acho que nós acabamos de fazer uma espécie de pacto. Você nunca pede desculpas, mas acabou de me pedir. E eu nunca quebro promessas, mas..."

Então ele a beijou sem que ela lhe pedisse para fazer isso e sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo.

N/A: só queria agradecer vocês todos pelas reviews! Continuem ta? Eu adoro ficar lendo... e to escrevendo o + rápido q posso.


End file.
